CupHead: The Soul I Sold
by The Golden Supreme
Summary: What was it that the bosses of CupHead sold their own souls for? More importantly...was it worth it?
1. Hilda Berg

**Unfortunate Soul #1 Hilda Berg**

Ever since she was a little girl, Hilda had always had a strange fascination with the sky and all that lied beyond it, like the stars. Her parents were to blame for that. Her father was a pilot for a unique air show and her mother was an astronomer. Everyday when Hilda's parent would come home they would speak endlessly of their day flying in the sky or watching how bright the stars would glow. From that point, her interest in the sky and the stars above peaked and before she knew it, who room was decorated with stars, moons, planets, etc. Her obsession never ceased, but grew and grew until it was her 17th birthday. Her father had a brilliant idea to impress his little girl. An air show just for her and all would be invited to watch as Hilda's father would spell her name in the sky "Hilda Berg! Child of the Stars!" It would be great! It would be grand!...or so everyone thought. On the day of the air show everyone was in attendance, especially Hilda. Her mother sat next to her, anticipating the finesse of her husbands flying skills. The show finally started and little Hilda could see her father flying high, spelling her name in the a big as the eye could see. A few twists, turns, and loop da loops here and there and there it was..Hilda's name spelled right before everyone. Hilda was so much more than amazed. After being obsessed with the sky and beyond for so long, she finally got to see herself up there. However, this happiness didn't last long as disaster struck. Hilda's fathers plane malfunctioned and soon was sent on a spiraling to the ground. What was once a scene filled with cheers and applause soon turned to screams and panic. There were fewer casualties than expected, but Hilda's mother was one of those casualties. Hilda's big day turned into one of the worst days of her life. A year had past and Hilda was on her own. She still had a fascination with the sky and the stars above which is why she decided to do what her father had trained his life for. She wanted to be a pilot just like him but fate had other plans. One day while watching the stars she was approached by a strange looking man. The man came to her with an offer he knew she couldn't refuse. He would give her the ability to make her dreams a reality, but...there would be a price. Hilda was no dummy by any means. She had seen this guys type before and he was no different from any door-to-door salesmen. She needed proof of his words and she made that clear to him. The man smiled and with the snap of his fingers Hilda began to float. Amazed beyond belief, she looked at the man. The man looked back and extended his hand. He again stated that he can make her dreams a reality, but only if she was willing to bay one itty bitty small price. Pay a itty bitty small price for the ability to flying higher than any dream could take her? She was all in. She shook hands with the man and it was there that her fate was sealed. Before leaving, Hilda asked the man who he was and he replied "I'm the devil kid! And trust me...I'll make you a "star""

End.


	2. Beppi The Clown

**Unfortunate soul #2: Beppi The Clown**

Beppi Adams had quite a talent. That talent was the ability to make everyone laugh. Now when I mean everyone I literally mean EVERYONE! He wasn't even surprised in the slightest. After all, he was the son of an amusement park owner so maybe some of the hilarity that ensues within the park rubbed of on him. Even tho he didn't work there, he did his best to feel as part of the parks crew, Walking up to attendees and entertaining them with a couple of he superb jokes. His jokes did not fail to disappoint as he would always leave his listeners in stitches. Soon the word began to spread of this young man with the talent to make people laugh out loud and before anyone knew it the park..no..his park began to crowd with attendees, hoping to find him to hear these golden jokes everyone has been talking about. Now his father, being the businessman that he was, hatched an idea. At the end of the day when it was time to retire for the night, Beppi's father approached him with good news. He wanted his son to be the main attraction of the park. His role? To be the parks clown, entertaining all that would come to see him. Beppi was ecstatic to here this. He would be working for his father doing the one thing he was born to do. He hugged his father and his father hugged back. Surely this would be the start of a great chapter in the life of Beppi right? Unfortunately, not all chapters end on a happy note. Beppi had been performing as the parks clown for years, but his jokes started to become...stale. No matter what joke he would throw out the crowd would petty him with fake laughter or just not laugh at all. Hell, one time someone actually threw fruit at him, saying that he was "washed up" or "a shadow of his former self". Soon the park began to loose attendees. One day there was a thousand attendees, the next day there were five-hundred, and the next there were three hundred. The park was loosing its customers and at a fast rate. Just when things couldn't get any worse, the unthinkable happened. Beppi's father had died in an unfortunate accident, trying to revive the park to it's former glory. Beppi was devastated and with the lose of his father came the lose of his will to tell jokes. However, what people didn't know was that that will had died long before his father did. Even in darkest hour, Beppi knew that the show had to continue...for his father and for his park. Beppi took up the mantle of being the parks owner and he did his absolute best to try to revive the park to it's glory day. But alas, his efforts would all be for naught. The park attendance had reached the big zero and Beppi was now a very sad and desperate man. He fell to his knees in defeat and begged for somebody, anybody, to help revive the family business. That night his cries had fallen on perked ears. Just when Beppi was about to leave for home, a strange looking man had approached him. What was strange about the man wasn't his appearance as a clown himself, but the horns he was sporting on his head. Beppi had never seen that feature on a clown before. Beppi asked who the man was and the man responded by saying he was someone who knew how to both entertain and keep a crowd just like Beppi himself. He stated that he too was a successful amusement park owner that managed to attract thousands and thousands of people everyday. Beppi jumped to his feet faster than the mystery man could get a word out. Was this man the answer to Beppi's pleas? Beppi asked if the man was here to help him and the man smiled and said that he was indeed here to help but his services would not come cheap. It would cost Beppi something serious. Beppi was now a desperate man filled with hope. He didn't care how big or small the price would be as long as he convinced himself the money he would make by getting his customers back would be big enough to pay off any service he would receive. The mystery man extended his hand out and Beppi did the same. His fate was sealed. Beppi asked the man how he would help him and the man replied "Oh don't worry hehehe..the Devil works in strange ways and with my help not only will you get your customers back but you'll be knockin' em "dead" with laughter in no time!"

-End


End file.
